She Who Stole His HeartOn Hiatus
by Junsui Yuki-Onna
Summary: She was a friend back in the past what does he think of her now? After running away will he still love her? I suck at writing...be gentle?
1. It's Been a While

Disclaimer: I don't own, though I would love to, Inuyasha nor any characters made by Rumiko Takahashi or any other fan. I don't even really own the name I'm using for one of my characters, I kinda..mostly borrowed it. Warning...I'm changing one of the Inuyasha episodes...there will be no Rin...so for those of you who like her...too bad. Another warning...I suck at writting so please...be gentle?

**She who Stole his Heart**

**Ch. 1**

**It's Been a While.**

She watched as he hobbled and sat next to a tree. He seemed to be in pain by the expression on his face. She watched him for sometime. After a couple of minutes she noticed he had slipped off to sleep. She walked up to his sleeping body expecting nothing less then him to lash out at her, after all he was Sesshoumaru, the son of the demon Lord of the West, he might've just pretended to sleep to see who was spying on him. Getting onto the ground she looked at him. He may not remember her but she remembered him. It had been quite a while since Lord Inutaishou died, that was the last time she saw him.

_**Flash Back**_

Lord Inutaishou had called her to the throne room, he said it was important so she rushed through the hallways expecting a horrid disaster. She stopped in front of the double doors of the throne room. She knocked lightly, knowing Inutaishou's keen ears would hear it, and walked in when told. Kneeling on the ground in front of the great dog demon she asked, "What is the emergency My Lord?"

Inutaishou smirked and said, "There is no emergency," he stopped when he saw her head shoot up with a confused face plastered on it then continued, "I wanted you to meet my son. He just got home." He stepped down from the throne and guided Sesshoumaru, who was standing next to his father, to the girl. "Sesshoumaru, this is Inuyasa, your new personal servant," Inutaishou said chuckling when he saw Inuyasa's face turn completely red as a ruby blush set across her face.

"What do you mean by personal...My Lord?" she asked in a shaky tone. She thought he was cute but the kind of personal she was thinking of was a little TOO personal.

Inutaishou started to laugh, strangely enough. He wiped his eyes of tears that made their way to the corners of his eyes and said, " As in you will do as he wishes. Do whatever he wants..." He then began rambling off a number of examples, knowing they weren't getting through to her. 'She seems to be deep in thought,' Inutaishou thought, still rambling on.

She was thinking, not deeply, but thinking. She stared at Sesshoumaru trying to get through the barriar Inutaishou had told her he put up so he would never be hurt by anyone, so he would never love, worry, or anything else that his enemy might use against him. Sesshoumaru, in turn, was staring back at her, wondering why she was staring at him. Inutaishou, scensing the tension of the staring and interupted by saying, "Well now, I think you should take her to her quarters Sesshoumaru. She'll be bedding in your room."

That shocked Sesshoumaru which yelled, "What?! That human is not going to be sleeping in my room! I won't allow it!"

Inuyasa, equally shocked, asked, "Do you think that is wise My Lord? Do not get me wrong, I do not wish to go against your orders but My Lord...I am but a lowly servant...I do not deserve such."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, wondering what she meant by her deserving it. Did she want to sleep with him (_**not like that**_)? He glared at her, wondering what it would be like to actually have her in his room. Sesshoumaru decided to see what would happen. "Fine, she can sleep in there, I'm quite curious to what will happen."

__

* * *

_**Like it? Give me some reviews telling me so and I'll update. At least 5 reviews. **_


	2. Surprises, surprises

**She who Stole his Heart**

**Review responses:**

**P-man: Thanks heh, you're my first review, congrats! But, since people don't seem to want to review I'm going to start to update without their reviews. Thanks for the review.**

**Ch. 2**

**Surprises, surprises!**

She stepped into the room gapping in awe. She walked to the middle of the room and quietly said, "Wow, are you sure this is actually is a room?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Yes, it is indeed a room human."

Inuyasa spun around, glared lightly at him and said, "I have a name you know! It's Inuyasa!"

Sesshoumaru stared at her in disbelief and thought, 'Did a human just...yell at me?'

Inuyasa walked back up to him and said, "Yes, I did yell at you, it's rude, Master, you know, to not call someone by their name."

Sesshoumaru stared at her then realised something, "How did you know that I asked myself if you yelled at me? I didn't say it out loud."

Inuyasa gasped in surprise, 'I forgot that I wasn't supposed to lead him on about that, he's not supposed to know that I half demon...human is bad enough but he won't stand for a half demon! Calm down...I can get out of this,' she thought about it and said, "Well, you seem to be the kind of person that nobody stands up to and...well, you had a very shocked look on your face so I thought that you were surprised to have me...of all people...yell at you." She took in a deep breath and thought to herself, 'I hope he bought it...'

Sesshoumaru could tell from the worry in her eyes that she was probably lieing but he was tired from his journey and decided to let it go. He nodded his head like he agreed and said, "No, not many people would have the guts to yell at me let alone my personal servant, the last one stood up to me and..well let's just say he's dead."

Inuyasa raised and eyebrow and thought, 'He's not one for humour...oh well, at least I'm not dead...I shouldn't try that again or he might cut me down.'

**Time Skip**

A couple of months had past since she moved into Sesshoumaru's room and, to his surprise, they had grown closer in what little time was had. Why did he feel suddenly-suddenly safe around her? It was unusual for him, he'd never wanted to show his true self to anyone...to let down his barrier, but this hu-Inuyasa..made him want to let down his barrier, let her in, let her know the true him. Deep inside, he was much more then just a demon. Unlike what people think he really did have a heart, he just didn't like to let people see it. He'd been hurt once and at that time was when he put up that barrier, he'd been hurt and he didn't want it to happen again. But this woman...this human...she made him want to let down his barriers, just for her. He sat on his bed and thought about the feelings he got from her, "It's so strange, this-this can't be possible, a human? I- have the strangest feeling around her, it's like I-NO! I can't! It-it's not possible! I can't..._love_ this human...can I?" He sighed and lied on his bed, "I'm so tired," he whispered to himself quietly with that he slipped off to sleep.

Inuyasa was order to tell Sesshoumaru that dinner was ready, she opened the door with a creak and popped her inside saying, "Master, din-" she stopped what she was saying when she saw Sesshoumaru lieing down asleep. She smiled to herself and walked over to him, she didn't know what it was, these last couple of months they had grown slowly closer together. She watched his beautiful features, how he slept made every one of his features pop out. His lips slightly moist and parted as if something in his dream made him smile, his body, 'Oh that-NO! He's my Master! I can't think of him that way!' she shook her head trying to get the thoughts out. She saw him shift in his sleep, he looked cold so she quietly and solftly caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead, then carefully spred the covers over him watching him stop shifting as she did so. She sighed and started to leave the room only to hear Sesshoumaru address her, "Inuyasa, what is it you wanted?"

Inuyasa turned nervously to him and replied, "Well, um, Master, I was order to tell you dinner is ready, foregive me for waking you."

Sesshoumaru silently shook his head and said, "Don't be I needed to wake up, I am kind of hungry, I'll meet you down in a while."

"Yes, Master I shall wait for you then," she said bowing. She turned around and walked out the door closing in slowly behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's so short but I don't have much time to work on them, I can't sa when I'll be updating soon but I can say that it'll be less then a month so please be patient?


	3. Author Note

Author Note:

It's been almost 4 years since my last update and regrettably it's to tell you that I will not be continuing this story as I've purely lost all interest in it. If you want to adopt this story and change and/or continue it feel free to send me a message telling me so.

There's a strong chance of me starting a different story at some time since it is summer now and I have quite a bit of time on my hands in between researching colleges and watching Shin-Chan haha.

I'm sorry for the few (if only one) people who actually read and looked forward to this story being finished but InuYasha holds little to no interest to me at this point in time. As I have not seen an episode in years and probably will not for years to come. I have other interests lately that I have been starting to think up plots for that may come to my account in the near future.

I f you wish to discuss possible plots for some anime feel free to visit my MySpace account or simply just email me (all info is below). (I do have Facebook, tagged, and MyYearbook but FanFiction won't let me post them.)

THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME! 3

MySpace: .com/al_and_eds_imoutou

Email: imoutou yahoo . com (no spaces)

(INCLUDE A MESSAGE EXPLAINING WHO YOU ARE AND WHY YOU ARE CONTACTING ME PLEASE AND THANK YOU!)


End file.
